


Those Baby Angels

by Wow_Hot_Doggu



Series: The Adventures Of Angels and Their Parents [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Charlie and Anna don't appear much, Dean is confused, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Gabriel is a Little Shit, Gen, Sam is nice, no, no smut or romance, what is Cas gonna crawl up Dean's dick?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-06 09:37:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10331732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wow_Hot_Doggu/pseuds/Wow_Hot_Doggu
Summary: Dean Winchester did not have a dog to lick his face in the morning. He's sure of it. So then why and how was his nose so wet? He opened his eyes and screamed.Dean wakes up to a tiny human on his face. It's cute, so he takes care of him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [25¢ pocket guardian angels](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6359713) by [hopelessheathen (ElspethMcGillicuddy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElspethMcGillicuddy/pseuds/hopelessheathen). 



> I can't stop thinking about tiny baby angels. I'm sorry this fic sucked but I don't really have a big plot line just random ideas of what might happen.

Dean Winchester did not have a dog to lick his face in the morning. He's sure of it. So then why and how was his nose so wet? He opened his eyes and screamed.

Why did he scream? Because when he opened his eyes, two baby blue ones stared right back into them. That's when he noticed that these eyes were connected to a face, connected to a body, and that body was on his face. A human one too, and it was adorable. Currently however, the face was scrunched up and also screaming. Yet when Dean stopped, it stopped and licked his nose for what he could only assume was not the first time. Well that explains that. Now how in the world could an entire human fit on his face? Answer: THAT DEFINITELY IS NOT A HUMAN.

Dean carefully lifted his hand and plucked the creature off his face by it's tiny, tan, trench coat. It smiled and cooed happily. "What the fuck?" he questioned. The creature just cocked his (Dean assumes its a he) head. 

"Castiel!" it chirped happily. Dean was then startled to feel a cold wet tongue on his hand. 

"Castiel?" Dean replied hesitantly with a more than startled noise. "You can talk?"

It just smiled and looked on. It's big blue eyes peeking through black lashes at a still very confused Dean. Well that decides that. Dean just got up and cradled the creature in his hand. 

When he arrived in the kitchen he set it on the counter to examine. Let's see, short at around a height of five inches. Dark messy hair, blue eyes. It looked chubby but that could just be because it's so tiny. Wearing a tiny tan trench and a white shirt with black slacks. "How did you even get in my- what the fuck are those?" Dean suddenly realized there were things sprouting from the tiny creature's back. Big black fluffy things. Big black fluffy wings.

But how.

What kind of animal has this anatomy and looks so close to human????

"Ok," Dean started,"my name is Dean, what is yours?"

"Castiel" it - no, he peeped

"Can you say anything else?"

"Castiel!!"

"Alright," Dean grinned,"well Cas you can be sure that I'll take good care of whatever the fuck you are," 

This would be odd.

 

****

 

Dean had only had Castiel the mini angel (which is what he had come to call him) for three days and it or he was already getting smarter. The tiny thing could speak full sentences already, and had made a point of bossing dean around. This came from the tiny creature that could only say it's name for a day and a half. He could also understand Dean, carry out commands, and he had mapped out the entirety of Dean's apartment on a piece of graph paper. The little angel was extremely smart and well coordinated when speaking, even telling Dean to "wash the Impala" or "eat a burger". He even got mad at Dean when he cursed, saying "Dean cursing is bad for you"!

This was all very scary to a baffled Dean who couldn't even tell his friends, so it was time to call in an expert.

Of course by saying expert, Dean meant his smartass baby brother Sam Winchester.

Sam lived about four hours away in a little house alone. He usually visited Dean once a month because it was convenient, and he had just gotten out of Stanford about a year ago. He worked from home, so he had a lot of free time on his hands. This was great as Dean got to tease him mercilessly about being an introverted house dweller. Like damn the kid never even went out and got haircuts anymore!

All this ran through Dean's head as he plopped little Cas down onto the coffee table, turned the T.V. on to low, relaxed, and picked up his phone.

The phone rang and then a voice picked up.

"Hey Dean can you um call me back in two minutes." said the worried voice of Sam

"Sammy are you okay? Two minutes is ok but I really need to ta-" just then a loud screech cut Dean off. So loud, in fact, that Dean had to pull the phone away from his ear as he let out a tiny yelp of horror. All the action made Castiel perk up from his seat on the coffee table. 

"Dean? What is happening?" he chirped without a care in the world. He crawled closer.

Dean just put the phone back up to his ear, ignoring Cas. "Sam! Are you okay? What the hell was that," he almost yelled in desperation.

Suddenly the other end went quiet and Sam's voice half whispered into the phone," I gave it another lollipop. Dean we do need to talk. I've been meaning to tell you since yesterday but it was so late and it was causing me SOO much stress levels and I didn't want to wake you and-"

"Sam what is it?"

"Dean there's a creature living in my house. A tiny, living, humanoid creature. With wings."

 

****

 

Sam told Dean his story and it matched Dean's almost perfectly. Almost. 

 

 _"I woke up from another stupid nightmare at around 11:30 P.M. last night and found a creature on my face. I screamed and it screamed back, only louder. It was such a piercing noise that I had to cover my ears and stop_ _screaming, which - thank God - made it stop. When I had successfully pried it off of me I studied it only to see that it had six wings! Dean this thing had tiny wings sprouting out of it's back! Anyways, I haven't slept since then because this thing - which calls itself Gabriel - is always so fucking loud. It just screeches and yells! It only quiets when I give it a lollipop and I'm most certainly running out. I don't know how though because each lollipop is about half the size of his head. It's screams are so loud that there is now a fracture in one of my windows. It's so tiny so how???"_

 

Dean had then proceeded to tell Sam his version of the story.

One key point he noticed is Gabriel could not talk like Castiel could.

After, Sam had sent an image of Gabriel. The little creature was probably around Cas's size. Honey eyes, longish brow hair, and a smirk. It also somehow had stuffed an entire lollipop into it's mouth and was flipping the camera off. The most interesting of it's qualities, though, were the six golden wings upon his back. There were more than Castiel's! Did that make Gabriel special? So many questions.

They chatted for a while over text and then Dean decided he'd drive the not-too-long drive with Cas to visit Sam and figure out what the hell was going on. After all it just didn't make sense! Were they the only ones with little bite sized angels? Dean resolved to first ask Cas about this. He was old enough to be answering his own question right?

_Wow Dean he's only three or so days old good fucking job._

Dean brushed his mind off. "Heya Cas, can I talk to you?" he said with a light smile.

At this, sharp blue eyes turned towards Dean. Completely in favor of him rather than the bee documentary. "Yes, anything Dean," he smiled back.

Dean asked," Do you have any brothers or sisters near here? Like maybe anyone I know may be with them?"

"Well Dean, I currently have one sibling. I can sense it, however I have no clue where he or she is. I surely would love to meet them though," Castiel said with surprising ease. He then just stared at Dean with bright and curious eyes.

Dean just lapsed into thought. Interesting. So Cas only has one sibling.... but he can sense it's existence?  All this knowledge and he has no idea that his one sibling is with Dean's brother. Is this some sort of odd coincidence?

Dean sighed, "C'mon Cas we have a road trip to pack for."

 

****

 

The trip to Sam's house had been incredibly easy. However, Dean figured the days in Sam's house would not be. That thought intruded his head because the moment he opened the door of his Impala, he heard loud shrieking. Sam's tiny house looked like it was actually vibrating. Meanwhile, Castiel had been content to sleep inside the pocket of Dean's leather jacket the entire way over. "There must be some genetic flaw are you sure you're related to whatever is in there?" Dean asked as he pulled a now slightly awake Cas from his pocket.

"I am absolutely sure," he confirmed," I can feel it's power."

Dean put Cas back into his pocket and knocked on the door. The house was suddenly quiet. Then the thumping started and Dean realized it was Sam racing towards the door. When it opened, Dean saw Sam......... struggling? He then saw the figure of Gabriel trying to squirm out of Sam's palms. How could such a tiny little play thing cause Sam to struggle? It's the size of a kid's meals toy for pity sakes!

"Welcome Dean I am so sorry about that - woah - I am so glad you got here I'm having so much trouble," Sam practically sighed.

"Hey bitch I would hug you but it looks like you're a little preoccupied!"

"No kidding jerk. Come in!" Sam beckoned.

Dean walked into the home, and was immediately proud of how his brother had his life together. The room was tidy. Together the boys sat down on the couch. Sam grabbed a lollipop from a bowl on the coffee table and shoved it into a squirming Gabriel's mouth.

"So! I would catch up with you but it looks like we have more important matters to take care of!" Dean said brightly.

Sam just nodded and set a now quiet Gabriel onto the table. "Can I see Cas?"

Dean tenderly grabbed Castiel from his spot in the warm jacket pocket. He was asleep again with his jet black wings curled around his body.

"Well damn why didn't I get that one instead of this doofus?!" Sam quietly complained as he rubbed Gabriel's hair.

Suddenly Gabriel caught sight of Castiel. He toddled over without a word. When he finally did get to Cas, all he had to say was,"Little brother?" for Cas to wake up and roll to stare at Gabe. When Castiel saw him his face lit up. 

"Gabriel!!!" he shrieked and threw his body into the other's arms.

Gabriel just hugged him back, smirking around his lollipop like he knew something. Suddenly a searing blue light enveloped them. Sam and Dean cowered and covered their eyes as the entire room lit up. A loud noise similar to hissing. It was over.

Sam and Dean looked back at the mini angels. "What the hell?" Dean asked as Sam nodded along.

The angels ignored them. "Thank you Castiel, you've got me up to speed," Gabriel smiled at Cas.

"You're welcome brother. Thank you as well for the extra power," Castiel said.

"Hi um excuse me could you tell me how Gabriel can talk now and what is going on!?" Sam inquired almost angrily.

"Well, you see Sam, the more of us there are that get to bond, the more power we can have and the bigger we'll get! That's why I needed Cassie for language and he needed me for power! Why don't you let us demonstrate." Gabriel snapped and a lollipop appeared in Castiel's mouth.

Sam stared and narrowed his eyes. Dean clapped sarcastically.

"Wow nice party trick," Dean quipped. Only soon he found that a party hat had appeared on his head. "What oh shit."

"Brother I don't need a lollipop we have no need for these unhealthy sugars! Burgers on the other hand...." Cas trailed off and looked at a little bee that had flown in through the open window. "Dean I must chase this bee." he started to follow after it in a daze.

"Nuh uh uh Cas," Dean said grabbing onto the back of his trench. That seemed to be the most effective way of stoping Castiel. Then he took the party hat off and put Cas in it instead.

Sam and Gabriel just sniggered.

"Anyways Sammy, we both are pretty even now. Soon more of our siblings will be born to people who are worthy. We all will fly to each other, bond, and grow bigger until we reach our full size!" Gabriel explained like it was a normal thing. He then proceeded to snap a new lollipop into his mouth.

"Wait what do you mean," Dean asked

"He means," Castiel started,"that as more of our siblings are born, we will find them. As we find them, we will share powers, and through power, we will all grow to the height of normal humans. We will then continue to live with or be around our human friends. As our powers develop we will learn more, like how to de-manifest wings, heal, freeze time, read minds, and other useful tricks."

Dean stared. "Oh shit you guys are going to go all Professor X up in here aren't you?" he snipped.

"I don't understand that reference."

"Hold up Cas you are actually bigger! You're about six inches now wow!" Dean marveled at this new revelation. Everybody else noticed that two minutes ago.

Sam mentally face palmed. "Well Gabe, Cas, what do we do until another one of you're siblings is.... born?" Sam sounded hesitant.

"We wait," Gabriel and Cas said in unison. Man, sibling telepathy is weird.

 

****

 

Two days later found the two humans and mini angels sitting in Sam's kitchen. Dean was eating with Sam while Cas and Gabe talked in an unknown language to each other. This was basically their routine now. Sit around and wait while being lazy or semi-productive.

Then it happened. Castiel and Gabriel threw their heads up and their eyes started glowing. Sam and Dean yelled their names and started to panic, but as quickly as it started, it was over.

Two panicked boys looked at their angels expectantly for an explanation.

Gabriel spoke first. "Another has come." Castiel nodded in agreement.

 

****

 

Four hours into their search for an angel sibling, Dean got a call from a friend. A friend from childhood named Charlie Bradbury. They kept in touch, and she actually lived quite close to Sam.

"Dean! You will never guess what is in my house!"

"Lemme guess," Dean said, realizing what this was," it has wings."

"How the fuck did you-"

"Charlie just bring it to Sam's house," Dean grinned.

"Alright."

There was a very quiet peep on the other end, and then the phone went dead. Dean just laid back and laughed before looking at the tiny angels before him. Oh my, Charlie was sure in for a surprise.

"Well guys no more searching. Charlie just called me and she has it," Dean assured.

Sam looked at Dean,"Are you sure? Dean this is very important."

"Relax Sasquatch, say no more because I already told her to bring it here. She'll be here in," Dean checked his watch," about thirty minutes."

"Goddamnit Dean," Sam said.

Meanwhile Gabe was slowly letting the energy of excitement build. Then it poured over. He started screaming and trying to break things. Then when Sam tried to make him stop he got a large boomerang to the face. "Sibling!!!!!" he shrieked with what seemed like the sound of twenty vocal chords.

Needless to say Sam as well as Dean were not happy. 

 

****

 

When Charlie arrived Dean and Sam had just finally managed to wrangle up and calm down Gabriel, making him sit politely with Castiel. Finally, the house was quiet.

Then the doorbell rang.

When Dean opened the door, he hugged Charlie. "Where is it?" he asked.

"It is a she, Dean Winchester, and she's in the box I made for her." She said revealing a tiny cardboard box.

They walked in, and after a quick reunion and introduction of the angels (along with promises of an explanation), Charlie set the box on the coffee table. As she opened it, Cas and Gabe climbed up to peer over the rim of the box.

It opened to reveal a tiny sleeping redhead with green and brown wings laying on a soft but small blanket.

"She won't stop saying Anna, so I assume that's her name," Charlie added," and I don't think those wings work."

Anna woke up and turned to look at the faces around her. "Brothers," she said.

"Sister," they said in return and they climbed into the box to join her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one on no sleep because I felt the pressing urge to write a fan fiction so thanks for that. Let me know in the comments if you have questions because I have a whole universe plotted around this story that I will write more of if enough people ask.


End file.
